Playing With Plastic
by Soleil Solitaire
Summary: He looked at the small figurine of his female friend, now co-worker, at the palm of his hand. If only it was this easy. The days only get worse. NearxOC. Fwuffy.
1. The Denial Stage

{| NEARxOC: Near isn't my character, but Willow is all mine. |}

He rested his cheek on his palm and stared at the small figurine in front of him.

_Willow._

He reached over and brushed his finger over its cheek affectionately, smiling to himself. He wished he could do the same with the actual Willow. Then, realizing what he was doing and thinking, he abruptly snatched his finger away, like the toy had just caught fire.

He was still in his denial stage. He never wanted or intended to fall in love with her, his best friend. Love was completely fictional for him. Until now, that is. That still doesn't mean he liked it one bit. Maybe he would've appreciated it more if he didn't fall in love without her.

The door burst open and he quickly grabbed the doll and stashed it in his pocket. In record time too, because in came a sweaty and panicked Willow. That was a bit too close.

"What's wrong, Willow?" He asked. "You look like you've just seen Kira."

She crouched down in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders, worry obvious in her eyes. Now she was face-to-face with him. He almost shrieked with the sudden closeness. He tried his hardest to suppress his emotions, but heat was quickly rushing through his whole body now. He felt his face burn. Willow seemed too manic to notice though.

"Matt," She said, tears streaming down her face now. "he's just been announced dead."

"He's dead? But how? And when?" He asked, eyes widening. He shakily wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Who killed him? Was it Kira? That would be questionable--"

"No, it was Takada's bodyguards," she said frantically, cutting him short. "They said it was atonement for going against their beloved Kira-sama." Her voice turned disdainful at the last three words.

"Fools," Near said. "I'll contact L, you just stay here and stay calm, okay?"

She nodded. He patted her shoulder, not knowing how to comfort people. This only seemed to make her feel worse though. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing louder. Near couldn't leave her like this. He knew Willow had been romantically attached to Matt, so it must hurt. A lot.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. "Just let it out, Willow, let it out," he whispered. She buried her face on his shoulder. He could feel her tears going through the thin fabric.

"Mello," she said, "what's going to happen to Mello?"

Near was about to state his hypothesis, but stopped himself. It would only make things worse.

"Nothing is certain, Willow," he replied, sighing. "I should go contact L now."

"Right," Willow said, pulling away. "You should."

He stood up and walked out of the room. Just as he was about to head out the door, Willow spoke.

"I'm sorry, Near," she said. "For having to see me like this."

"It's no problem," he said, turning his head slightly. "For what it's worth, you still look nice."

Before stepping outside the room, he could've sworn he caught her smiling.


	2. Salty Eyes

{| NEARxOC: Near isn't my character, but Willow is all mine. The song here is called Salty Eyes by The Matches. |}

Willow's condition didn't get any better after the announcement of Mello's death.

Near really hated watching her break just a little bit every single day. Willow, always the life of any room she steps into, was breaking badly. The reckless and loud rebel he'd known for years wasn't talking at all anymore. The most you can get is a mumble. And she couldn't stop crying. Whenever she did, she still had watery eyes. She hadn't even touched her beloved music player since.

Near looked at the screens in front of him and focused on the lower left screen. It was the one that monitored Willow's room. She was still lying on her bed, but she was awake. Her hand was extended towards the flower vase on her side table, her fingers lazily playing with the petals on the daisy inside.

He sighed. She had to cheer up soon. A friendly gesture would do.

He stood up and started looking for Willow's music played. He found it on the floor, where it had been lying for the past few days. He dusted it off and stared at it.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I miss the old her too."

He fumbled with the gadget, trying to turn it on. Technology is a nuisance sometimes. Finally, he managed to turn it on without making it self-destruct. He started searching for the song that Willow claimed to always make her feel better. Too bad he didn't know the name, or the artist.

He grunted. He viewed her top-played songs and chose the first one. Hopefully luck's on his side.

He walked into the elevator, punching the button that lead to Willow's full-floor apartment. When he stepped out of the elevator, the whole floor was quiet. Uncanny. There would always be music playing somewhere when he visited before. He crept up to Willow's room and found her lying in the same position on her bed. When she saw Near at her door, she simply smiled. A sad smile.

"Good morning," he said. He felt himself start to blush. Willow didn't seem to notice.

"Morning, Near," she mumbled. She sat up on her bed. "Anything you need?" She grabbed a hair tie from her side table and tied her long, wavy dark hair in a ponytail.

_Well,_ Near thought, _she's starting to talk normally again. That's good._

"No, nothing," he replied, walking up to her. When he was right in front of her, he awkwardly slipped her headphones on her, earning a confused look from her.

"Near, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to cheer you up," he replied. He played the song.

_Do you belong to a song?  
Does it drag you along by the tongue at the top of your lungs?  
Are you drunk?  
Have you been drinking?  
Do you below the overpass go with a fifth in your fist  
reminiscing the kiss of a love that just didn't love as much as you did?_

_Please don't give up, dear walls  
don't let the ceiling fall  
when you belong to a song, salty eyes,  
You belong._

_Shrill notes begin, the grim violin  
then from the silence a violence of sirens orchestrate the score  
to which one more corpse is left quiet  
How we become the hollows of drums  
the rests between notes, the hollers that never reach throats  
"friends" in quotes, they're not calling_

_Please don't give up, dear you  
I'm but the sliver moon sliding through  
when you belong to a song, salty eyes,  
You belong._

_Do please believe, however naive  
let it drag you along by the tongue at the top of your lungs  
and belong, salty eyes  
When you belong to a song, salty eyes,  
You belong._

He watched her expectantly. She was beginning to smile again. When the song ended, she took off the headphones and gave a small laugh. Near didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"How'd you know this would work?" she asked.

"Well, you said this song always makes you feel better," he lied. He wasn't really paying attention to her when she told him that. She didn't need to know that.

"Thank you, Near," she said, standing up from bed, "for caring."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a friendly hug, making him blush like mad.

"You're welcome," he said, trembling and sweating as he put his hands on her back.

Then, his hands started to move on their own, stroking her soft hair. Even in the morning she still smelled like strawberries. He felt her tense up a bit and instantly regretted losing his self-control.

"Near, what are you doing?" she asked, pulling away and looking at him square in the eye.

"Nothing, there was something in your hair," he replied.

There was silence. Then, they noticed the position they were in. Willow's arms were still wrapped around Near's neck, and Near's hands were on Willow's hips. They both suddenly snatched their hands away from each other and laughed nervously.

Awkward.

"I'll go shower," Willow said.

"Alright, I'll go back downstairs," Near said.

_Alright, alright, fine,_ he thought to himself. _I do like her._


	3. After Kira

{| NEARxOC: Near isn't my character, but Willow is all mine. Prepare for FWUFF. :3 |}

It was over. It was all finally over.

Light Yagami had confessed to being Kira, and was killed as well by the shinigami, Ryuk, shortly after. Now, the previously constant stress and tension in the atmosphere at headquarters had disappeared, and everyone breathed the sigh of relief they'd all deserved.

Near wasn't as relieved as everybody else was though. He still had something to deal with.

Instead of going out to grab some celebratory coffee with Rester, Lidner, and Gevanni, he decided to stay behind. Not that they expected him to want to step out of headquarters to begin with. When they were out of the building, Near went up to Willow's room. He needed to talk to her.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he was greeted by silence again, and the slight sound of rustling. He walked over to Willow's room and saw that she was packing.

"So, you really are quitting," he said.

Willow gave a small shriek and whipped around, her hand flying up her to chest.

"Oh, Near, I didn't see you there," she said, sighing, "and yeah, I'm quitting."

They just stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other, until Near broke the silence.

"That's a shame," he said, eyes looking down at his feet, "you were a real asset."

"Thanks," Willow said, laughing a bit, then sighing again.

More silence.

"Well, I really should get back to packing. Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"No, I don't need anything," he said, walking up to her. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What would that be?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I, uh…" he stuttered, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks. "I…"

Near could feel the words on his tongue, but he couldn't just spit it out.

"You… what?" Willow asked, starting to feel a bit awkward. No, really awkward.

"I… it was… nice working with you," he said. He gave himself a dozen mental slaps for chickening out. He didn't want this to be another one of those things he'll never get to say, but he just can't say it.

Willow smiled. "It was nice working with you too, Near."

Near simply nodded. They were staring at each other again, but something changed in Near's face. You could see the longing and regret in his expression.

Without realizing what he was doing, he reached over to stroke her cheek with his hand, just like he did with his dolls before. Willow's face turned pink when his hand didn't leave her face.

"Willow," Near whispered, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Willow's eyes widened. She knew this was her cue to say something, but she was speechless.

_Well,_ she thought, _actions speak louder than words._

With that, she wrapped her arms around Near's neck and gave him a short kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Near leaned in for another kiss and held it longer. His hands were hugging her hips now. When the kiss ended, Willow her head on Near's chest.

"This isn't goodbye," she said, looking up at Near's face. He smiled.

"I don't want it to be," he said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Then it won't be."

"I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Near."


End file.
